The Moon Rises
by flammenwerfer14
Summary: Equestria is in mourning after a horrible tragedy, and none is taking it harder than Princess Luna. As a result, she will be needed even more. Does she have the courage and will to rise to the new responsibility that is required of her for herself, the Elements, and all of Equestria? *HUMANIZED* (One-shot)


**The Moon Rises**

"And it is with a heavy heart that we lay our Princess of the Sun to rest, her life taken from us in time of extraordinary conflict… killed by those she would bestow her love on. She loved all people and creatures, and it is that, to which we have all come to admire her. She emboldened us all, and she will never be forgotten. May she eternally rest in quiet slumber," the Solar Priest ended his eulogy. It was a dark day for Equestria when the unthinkable happened. Celestia, Princess of the Sun and co-ruler of Equestria, was dead.

The funeral was very large, encompassing all major figures and whoever could fit within the grounds. The others who couldn't make it, watched on magic broadcasts. The weather was rainy and overcast over the entire nation, as was customary for the loss of a head figure, but this… this was different. Everyone took it horribly. The Elements of Harmony were all broken in their own way due to the tragedy.

Twilight, when she first heard the news, went into a catatonic shock and broke down horrifically when Spike read her the letter with tears spilling over from his eyes. Many found out at the same time as her and were of course devastated, but those who had the misfortune to be in Twilight's vicinity at the time would be forever scarred by her reaction. She proceeded to lock herself in the Library for over a week until the funeral today, to which she, along with the rest of the Elements, held a front row seat. All had done their grieving, and few tears were shed by them, not due to lack of sorrow, as this was _not_ the case by any means, but rather they physically could not cry anymore. Their bodies had no more ability to shed tears.

There was one more person on the stage, and the last to speak by the coffin. She wore a dark blue tiara over her sparkling, free-moving, navy blue hair. The young, beautiful, and slender but toned girl rose from her seat with her eyes closed and an audible sigh before reaching the podium. Princess Luna then revealed her teal blue eyes to all of Equestria. She hid it well, but she was absolutely dying inside.

"I… Ummm…" Luna attempted to fumble for words. She was not good with emotions and feelings. She had done a week's worth of grieving already but fresh moisture was threatening to spill from her eyes. Luna had always been self-conscious of her image to her subjects and all of Equestria since her return from banishment years and years ago.

"Tia… was not just my big sister. She was my best friend, and one of my few friends. She saw beyond the façade of Nightmare Moon those many years ago and welcomed me back with open arms, much like you all have over time. She was always there when I was lonely. Always next to me when I had to lead. Always there when I'd have constant nightmares, cooing to me. You… Equestria, may have lost a Princess…" Luna spoke. Her lower lip was quivering and a lone streak fell from her eye. It was masqueraded by the fact that it was raining.

"…but I? I have lost a part of me. We lay her to rest to day, and she will be forever enshrined. Her spirit will continue to lead us to prosperity and excellence. She will watch over us forever more, and as such, we will still look to her in guidance and love, as we always have. Thank you." Luna finished and slowly began to walk off the stage. The audience bowed their heads in solemn respect as they observed her leave. She didn't have to say anything to show how she was feeling: her stance was not confident and with stride, but sluggish and… defeated. Her eyes… her teal blues showed little emotion. However, that changed immediately when she stopped mid step. Her thoughts were overwhelmed with her words, memories, and lessons from Celestia herself. The talks that they have had, their embraces, their laughs… all flooded Luna's thoughts at once. It was too much for her. Luna looked to the sky before clenching her eyelids shut and bearing her teeth in woeful agony.

"**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHH!**" She bellowed in her magically amplified voice, releasing all her anger, sorrow, and weakness in one mighty yell before collapsing to her knees, sobbing. The audience, especially the Elements, all felt a new rush of sorrow over them. Luna, although withdrawn, was always the symbol of sternness and a beacon of unyielding morality. Seeing her so defeated and vulnerable was one of the saddest things anyone had ever seen. She was offered help by a couple royal guards, help which she immediately accepted before being escorted inside the castle.

_Several Hours Later…_

Luna had been staring at the ceiling in her personal chambers, contemplating the situation. She was not worried that she was now the only Princess ruling Equestria, or that she now had to burden both sun _and_ moon rising and setting. She was only worrying as to how she would get through everything without Celestia at her side. Her support when she needed it. Her thoughts were disrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"You're permitted entrance," Luna deadpanned, never averting her gaze from the ceiling and not minding her odd use of vocabulary. She honestly didn't care at the moment. Who would? In walked an older man with a suit on. He looked somewhat official.

"Your highness, it is time to hear Celestia's last will and testament," He stated with a respectful bow. Luna still never averted her gaze.

"Her last will and testament was read three days ago in the presence of myself and the Elements," Luna replied immediately. The official shook his head.

"No, your highness. This one is for you only. A special one," he reiterated. Only then did Luna look at him with a brow raised. With that, she nodded lightly before getting up from the bed with strenuous effort. She was weaker than normal, most likely due to her not having much of an appetite recently. Luna followed him to a secluded study before he let her in and placed a small object on the table. It looked like polished stone that had cracks running through it, lightly throbbing with a golden aura.

"What's this?" Luna asked.

"Her last will and testament to you, Princess Luna. This was to be given for you to view only. Nothing more is required. I'll leave you be now," the man stated before going to walk out, leaving her alone. Luna turned her attention to the odd stone, taking note of its aura and definite magical presence. She encased her hand in her own blue magical aura and waved it over the stone. It turned a different color before projecting an image over it. There, in all her glory, appeared Princess Celestia as she would always be, albeit in a sitting position.

"Tia…" Luna whispered to herself in awe.

"Luna…" the magical recording began to speak. Luna fell silent as a few tears made their way to her eyes.

"Lulu… if you've gotten this, I'm sure you're well aware of my demise. I created this as a personal farewell to you. You've stood faithfully by my side and put up with my antics for as long as I can remember…" 'Celestia' said. Luna couldn't help but cry softly.

"… You've been the best sister anyone could ever ask for, and my greatest friend. You've done all you can to be of service to me, and Equestria. And for that… I thank you, Luna." Luna only nodded in response, as if Celestia was actually listening to her.

"With that, there's one last thing that needs to be discussed: Our pact." Celestia said. Luna's eyes flew open and she turned her attention to the hologram, recognizing what she meant immediately.

"Luna… It's time." Celestia smiled. Upon hearing the rest, Luna hardened her gaze, nodded, and stood up. Walking to the door.

"_Years ago, you and I made an agreement with each other as a contingency plan," _the hologram told her. Luna was walking with conviction down the halls. The royal guards were even shocked to see her out and about, let alone walking with a purpose like she always did.

"_We swore to each other, in case of a crisis where one of us was forced to meet our untimely demise, the other would take the reins," _

Luna entered the throne room and waved her magical aura in the middle of both thrones, opening a secret passage that led down to a shrine which held an object that was shrouded in light.

"_That time has come, Luna."_

Luna removed her tiara before walking forward towards the pillar. Upon reaching it, there was, suspended in energy, a clear colored, glass looking tiara that was larger than hers.

"_Equestria needs you more than you know. You can pull us out of this shadow. You can lead us to prosperity as we have always known. You know what must be done. I love you… always have and always will. Even in death." _

Luna reached in and adorned her head with the tiara. The clear color instantly turned a dark blue like her other tiara, but had a large center piece, that turned the color of a teal blue stone, matching her eyes perfectly.

"_I leave Equestria in your sole care now as the now monarch. Despite your insecurities, you will make a fine leader. Our subjects will look up to you as they looked to both of us as one. Have faith and trust in yourself. I always saw it in you, and you will eventually as well. Farewell Luna… my sister, my greatest friend, and coronated Queen of Equestria."_

Luna fixed the crown securely to her head and opened her eyes, revealing the most determined look anyone had ever seen in her. She was determined not to let Celestia down, because she was more than right.

Equestria needed Luna.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a little plot that I had thought up of randomly and had to write it down. One shot, of course. What do you think? Please review and let me know :)**


End file.
